Various automobiles include trunks having rotationally operable trunk doors that operate to provide access to a trunk compartment of a vehicle. Certain trunks include limited cargo space, such that larger cargo items disposed within the trunk compartment may extend through a trunk aperture so that the trunk door cannot fully close. In these situations, the trunk door cannot latch and the cargo and the trunk door each need to be secured to prevent unwanted movement during operation of the vehicle.